Heero on the Price is Right.
by Dreama Tsuki
Summary: Don't worry there is a Sailor Moon character on here. ^.^ Dreama loves you people if you reveiw!


Heero On the Price is Right  
By Dreama Tsuki  
  
In my last fic a lot of people got confused who Sailor Cosmos was. I read the translations of the manga and Chibi Chibi did say that Sailor Moon was the real Sailor Cosmos. Anyways this story is about what would happen if hero went on the Price is Right. There might be a little Usagi in it cuz I think they would be a cute couple. (Better then what they have... :: Relena and Mamoru explode:: BWAHAHAHAHAH!!!) On with the show!  
  
Announcer: Welcome to the Price is Right! ::Camera flies over the screaming audience::  
  
Host: Welcome back, boy we have had a great show today! We gave away a ton of stuff. Who is our next contestant?  
  
Announcer: It's Heero Yuy! ::Audience cheers and Heero is dragged to the contestant spot by Duo::  
  
Duo: C'mon! We can win us a new kitchen after you blew up the old one.  
  
Heero: I am going to kill you.  
  
Duo: Don't start that with me, you said that to Relena and now look at her, you killed her.  
  
Heero: ..............  
  
Duo: Just do it.  
  
Heero: Fine.  
  
Host: oookayyy... what are we bidding on?  
  
Announcer: A new state-of-the-art blender!  
  
Host: That's it? Oh... I'm on... Heero what do you bid?  
  
Heero: ........  
  
Host: BAKA! Bid! I hate this! I hate all you f&^%ing kids! 30 years of doing this!  
  
Heero: fine. A dollar.  
  
Host: $1? $1?! You stupid kid! You're just wasting you time! ::explodes::  
  
Announcer: er...... We'll be right back!  
  
::commercial for yogurt and life insurance::  
  
Announcer: and we're back with our new host: Usagi Tsukino!  
  
Usagi: Hello minna! I'm the new temporary host because the old one got really mad and blew up. He should be back in perfect condition in 4 years. Ick it smells funny in here.... Why am I doing this? Stupid Mamoru made me do this....  
  
Crew M: Psst! Usagi you're still on!  
  
Usagi: Oh, anyways when we left off we were about to blend on a... ::reads note card:: blender? Ah.... Okay Heero you first.  
  
Heero: :: Thinking; "Wow this girl is cute.. uh I mean..":: I already said a dollar.  
  
Usagi: Oh ok... :: the other people bid way too high for a blender:: and the price is $20! Heero wins the bid!  
  
Heero: ::goes on stage and kisses Usagi on the cheek::  
  
Usagi: ::blushing:; our next game is which is more. The things you are guessing on are a new bedroom set or a date with the host... Wait a minute! I am the host! Fine whatever at least you're cute. ::Heero is mentally drooling:: SOOOO!! What is your answer? Is the bedroom or the date more expensive?  
  
Heero: The date.  
  
Usagi: What?! How could you say such a mean thing? Well you are... :: Looks at note card:: right? WAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mamoru: ::jumps on the stage:: What the #%&@?! Usagi is mine, we were meant to be together! You are disrupting destiny! How could- :: Heero shoot him::  
  
Usagi: Thank you.  
  
::Heero makes it to the final round against a woman named Big Bertha::  
  
Usagi: And Our last two contestants are Heero and Big Bertha! ::audience cheers::  
  
Duo: Go Hee-man! Beat that bitch! I can't believe he got a date with that chick!  
  
Usagi: Our first showcase is a trip to the Bahamas! And $2 million! Bertha, do you want this or pass?  
  
Bertha: Pass.  
  
Usagi: Heero? What do you bid?  
  
Heero: I don't know... $2 million?  
  
Usagi: Very good. And here is your showcase Bertha! 6 trillion lbs. of chocolate!  
  
Bertha: YUMMY!  
  
Usagi: Your bid?  
  
Bertha: $55 million!  
  
Usagi: Well let's see who won.... Bertha your showcase is worth $50 million, I'm sorry you went over.  
  
Bertha: Damn.  
  
Usagi: Heero you bid $2 million and the price of yours is $2 million! You win!  
  
Heero: Great.... ::goes up to Usagi and they start making out on the floor::  
  
Duo: ::runs up on the stage:: I guess that means the show is over... uh Heero? Can I borrow $20?.................. Hello? Heero?  
  
The end.  
  
Dreama: What did you think? I lost some of the notebook I wrote this in so most of this was made up on the spot. Don't forget to write a review!  



End file.
